


Allein

by magicdrusilla



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Love, Masturbation, Other, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: Adam vermisst Eva...





	Allein

„Oh, Adam...“, die Sorge in Eves Stimme war nur allzu deutlich zu hören, „Mein Liebling, was ist nur los mit dir?“ Fragte sie zärtlich und blickte ihn liebevoll durch den Monitor des alten Röhrenfernsehers an.  
Ein trauriges Seufzen drang aus Adams Kehle, während er sachte über die Saiten seiner „Gibson Supra“, die auf seinem Schoß lag, strich und mit diesem außergewöhnlichen Klang des wertvollen Instruments ein Lächeln auf ihre rosa Lippen zauberte.  
„Du fehlst mir, Eve“, antwortete er knapp und begann nachdenklich eine traurige Melodie zu spielen.  
„Ich weiß mein Liebling, aber ich kann Tangier im Moment nicht verlassen,  
Kit geht es nicht gut.“  
Adam richtete sich auf und blickte sie voller Sorge an: „Was ist mit ihm?“  
„Das wissen wir noch nicht, er sagt, es wäre einfach das Alter...Oh Adam, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne ihn machen soll, er ist so…“  
„Einzigartig“, beendete Adam ihren Satz:„Bleib bei ihm, Eve, er braucht dich jetzt...“ Mit diesen Worten sank er wieder in die weichen Kissen des alten Sofas.  
„Mein Liebling, ich werde dich sehr bald wieder besuchen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich liebe dich, mein Hübscher.“ Ihre Lippen berührten den Monitor und hauchten einen kurzen liebevollen Kuss darauf, bevor die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde.

Adam starrte noch eine ganze Weile auf den flackernden Schirm, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken merkte er kaum, wie die Zeit verging und nur noch wenige Momente bis zum Sonnenaufgang blieben.  
„Fuck“, fluchte er über die verschwendete Zeit, wollte er eigentlich noch einen neu komponierten Song aufnehmen. Doch stattdessen hatte er nur da gesessen und über Dinge sinniert, die er ohnehin nicht ändern konnte.  
Zugegeben war dies unnötiger Weise in den letzten Jahrzehnten zu einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden, um sich die Langeweile zu vertreiben.  
Doch nun spürte er wie die Müdigkeit unaufhaltsam durch seinen hungrigen Körper wütete, er brauchte Blut.  
Behutsam legte er das schöne Instrument, das noch immer auf seinem Schoß weilte, zur Seite, erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vom Sofa. Er schlenderte in die Küche, wo er seine Blutreserven in einem der Unterschränke hinter einer zweiten Wand versteckt aufbewahrte und dies nur falls Ava ihn erneut heimsuchen würde. Vor ihr war nichts und niemand sicher. Erneut musste Adam an Vorfälle in London denken und Wut über Eves kleine Schwester flammte erneut in ihm auf, die sich in einem unwillkürlichen tiefen Knurren entlud.  
Hatten Eve und er London stets geliebt, war es seit Avas Wüten nicht mehr möglich es in diesem Jahrhundert nochmal zu betreten.  
Adam spürte, wie sich seine Fangzähne durch das weiche Fleisch seines Mund bohrten, während sich seine langen Finger fest um das Gefäß schlossen und unter Ächzen gab das harte Material seiner dämonischen Kraft nach und hinterließ einen Abdruck seiner Hand auf dem halbleeren Behälter.  
Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief aus, um seine Wut gegen Ava niederzuringen, dann goss er sich eine kleines Sherry-Glas mit dem dicken roten Lebenselixier ein, stellte den nun leeren Behälter auf den kleinen Tisch.  
Er würde gleich morgen wieder neues Blut besorgen müssen, also war wohl schon wieder eine Woche vergangen, dachte er.  
Er nahm das Glas mit in sein Schlafzimmer, dort stellte er den kleinen Becher auf dem Nachtisch aus schwerem Eichenholz ab.  
Adam öffnete die Knöpfe seiner schwarzen Röhrenjeans und ließ sie von seinem Beinen gleiten.  
Dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und führte das Gläschen an seine Lippen, als der erste Tropfen seine Lippen benetzte, drangen seine spitzen Zähne wieder gewaltsam in den Vordergrund.  
Adam versuchte stets jeden Tropfen in sich aufzunehmen, zu genießen, zu würdigen, denn nicht kontaminiertes, reines Blut in dieser Zeit zu finden, war alles andere als einfach.  
Genauso wie die Zombies diese wundervolle Erde, ihre Naturwunder und alles andere, das sie als selbstverständlich betrachteten, nach und nach mit ihrer unbändigen zerstörerischen Wut zunichtemachten, gingen sie auch mit ihrem größten Gut, dem Leben selbst um!  
Doch nun benetzte das lauwarme Lebenselixier Adam´s Kehle und für einen kurzen und wertvollen Moment waren all diese Sorgen vergessen, als sich die unbändige Leidenschaft in seinem Körper wie ein Feuer ausbreitete und er unter einem lustvollen Stöhnen auf das weiche Bett glitt, das kühle Satin der Laken nahm seinen nackten Körper in Empfang, um den Rausch, den das Blut in ihm auflöste, in vollen Zügen zu genießen und danach in einen totenähnlichen Schlaf zu fallen, der erst beim nächsten Sonnenuntergang enden würde.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Adams Lippen, als er kühlen Fingerspitzen auf seiner Wange spürte. Und einen Moment später legten sich weichen Lippen auf seine und nahmen diese in einem nahezu vorsichtigen Kuss. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen strich er mit seiner Hand durch ihr langes Haar, massierte zärtlich ihre Kopfhaut, während der Kuss immer fordernder wurde.  
Mit leichtem Biss an seiner Unterlippe bat sie um Einlass für ihre Zunge, den er ihr nur allzu gern gewährte. Er sog ihren einmalig süß herben Geruch, der sich überall im Zimmer ausgebreitete, in sich auf.  
„Eve, Liebling.“ keuchte er, als ihn ihre Lippen kurz freigaben um ebenfalls zu atmen.   
Natürlich brauchten sie nicht mehr die Menge an Sauerstoff, die die Zombies benötigten, aber das Atmen war genauso wie ein schwacher Herzschlag weiterhin nötig, um zu existieren. Immer wieder mussten sie schmunzeln über die Märchen, die sich verschiedene Autoren über Vampire ausgedacht hatten. In Wirklichkeit wussten die Zombies rein gar nichts über ihre Art, was auch gut so war!  
Fordernd leckte Eves Zunge über sein Kinn, seine halbgeöffneten Lippen, um ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu geben. Sie nahm seinen Mund wieder mit ihrem in einem hemmungslosen und feuchten Kampf. Adam bäumte sich unwillkürlich gegen ihren nackten Körper, der sich so köstlich überall auf ihm ausgebreitete hatte.  
Er hob sein Bein, auf dem ihr schlanker Körper lag leicht an, um sie dazu zu bringen ihre Schenkel für ihn zu spreizen, damit er die warme Feuchte zwischen ihnen auf seinem Oberschenkel fühlen konnte und sich der Duft ihrer Lust in der trägen Luft ausbreiten konnte. Und wie feucht sie bereits für ihn war.  
Er spürte wie sein Geschlecht langsam unter den zarten Bewegungen ihres Körpers hart wurde. Das leichte Pochen seines Herzschlags war nun deutlich in seinem halb erigierten Schaft zu spüren.  
Genussvoll sog er ihre Leidenschaft in sich auf, ihre glitschige Nässe, die sie durch ihre Bewegung auf seinem Oberschenkel verteilte.  
„Oh mein Liebling, wie ich dich vermisst habe.“, hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme, was ihn nur noch härter werden ließ. Ihre Lippen machen sich mittlerweile an seinem Oberkörper zu schaffen. Ihr Mund knabberte und liebkoste hingebungsvoll sein Schlüsselbein, dann runter zu seiner Brustwarze, während ihre Hand die andere streichelte, leckten ihre Lippen unnachgiebig bis sich beide von der Liebkosung aufrichteten. Er spürte ihre Zunge und Lippen über die leichten Linien seiner Bauchmuskeln streichen und noch bevor sie ihren Pfad der Lust fortsetzten konnte, drehte er sich um und begrub sie unter seinem vor Leidenschaft nach ihr bebendem Körper.  
Er führte ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste jeden ihrer Finger, folgte ihrer Handinnenfläche zu ihrem zarten fast zerbrechlichen Handgelenk, die hellblauen Adern nach unten leckend.  
Adams Nase streifte ihre weiche Haut, der Geruch ihres Blutes so nah an seinen Lippen ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen und seine Härte lustvoll zucken, was ihr ein Seufzen entrang.  
Ihre Schenkel öffneten sich noch weiter für ihn und es kostete ihn mehr Überwindung als er sich eingestehen wollte, sie nicht gleich hier und jetzt zu nehmen in jeder Hinsicht.  
Seine Fänge waren genau wie seine Härte gewillt von ihr zu kosten, zu lange war es her, dass er sie zu der seinen gemacht hatte und so sehnte sich jede Faser seines ausgehungerten Körpers nach ihr.  
Sein harter Schaft pochte fordernd gegen ihre warme Feuchte, die ihn durch ihre aufreizenden Bewegungen gegen ihn noch zu ermutigen schienen.  
„Eve...“, stöhnte er heiser in der Hoffnung seine Gedanken von dem Vorhaben sie in einem einzigen harten Stoß zu nehmen zu befreien.  
Auch wenn sie mehr als bereit für ihn war, wollte er ihr Wiedersehen nach so langer Zeit gebührend genießen und er wusste, dass er nicht allzu lange aushalten würde, wenn er jetzt hart in sie stoßen würde. Seinen Schaft fest mit seinen Fingern umschlossen, ließ er ihn immer wieder genussvoll langsam über ihre Öffnung und ihren Lustpunkt streifen, während er ihren Nektar mit seiner Lust, die sich auf seiner Spitze ausgebreitet hatte, vermischte.  
Mit dem letzten bisschen Verstand, das noch übrig war, begann er ihre schönen Brüste zu verwöhnen. Seine Lippen schlossen sich nacheinander um ihre aufgerichteten Nippel, während seine andere Hand jeweils geschickt die andere streichelte, um diese nicht zu vernachlässigen.  
Ihr durch Lust angeschwollener Busen passte perfekt in seine Hand und er knetete ihn geschickt und entlockte ihr immer wieder ein aufgeregtes Keuchen.  
Adam legte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Bauch ab, strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Innenseite ihres Schenkels hoch. Er wollte sie nur fühlen.  
Seine Finger strichen über die weiche Haut ihres Geschlechts, fanden ihre Öffnung und ein Finger tauchte langsam in sie. Genoss ihre Reaktion, ihren Atem, der sich beschleunigte, ihr Herz, das drohte aus ihrer Brust zu springen.  
Ihre warme Lust rann seinen Finger hinab und erneut spürte Adam ein Zucken in seinem Geschlecht, das ungeduldig darauf wartete ihre Enge zu spüren.  
Während sein Daumen ihren Lustpunkt in gleichbleibendem Rhythmus massierte, gab er ihr einen zweiten Finger, dem sie sich lustvoll entgegen bog, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Er fand die raue Stelle in ihrem Inneren und neckte den Punkt immer wieder. Jedes weitere Zucken Eves ließ nur mehr ihrer warmen Lust über seine Hand laufen, als sich ihre warme Enge fest um seine Finger schloss, so fest, dass er sie für einen Moment nicht mehr bewegen konnte und sie dann zusammen mit einem unmenschlichen Seufzen freigab. Die inneren Muskeln zogen sich unentwegt zusammen, zogen seinen Finger nur tiefer in sie. Ihr Bauch hob und senkte sich aufgeregt. Er genoss jeden Moment ihres Höhepunktes und ließ sie ihn bis zum letzten Moment auskosten.  
Als sie ihn wieder freigab, zog er seine Finger aus ihr und kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine. Ihre Schönheit bewundernd, ihre sonst so hellen Augen waren annähernd schwarz vor Lust, während sie sich bemüht und noch immer von ihrer Lust geschüttelt aufsetzte mit ihren zarten Finger seinem Schaft fest umgriff um ihn mit eindeutigen Bewegungen fast um den Verstand zu bringen.  
„Bitte“, flehte er, „Sonst wird es nicht mehr lange....“  
Ihre andere Hand legte sich über seinen Mund und ließen ihn verstummen. Ein Lächeln, das er nur allzu gut kannte, legte sich auf ihre Lippen.  
Ihre schmalen Finger umfassten ihn fester und in einem unnachgiebigen Rhythmus strich sie seinen Schaft hoch und runter, während ihr Daumen über seinen Spitze glitt und diese immer wieder umkreiste, die Lust auf seiner empfindlichen Haut verteilend.  
Kleine Stromstöße breiteten sich in seinem Unterleib aus, als er fühlte, wie sein Samen unnachgiebig durch sein Geschlecht gepumpt wurde, um ihm die ersehnte Erlösung seines Höhepunktes zu bringen.

Das Pumpen und Zucken seines Schafts in seiner Hand wurde langsam schwächer und er öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er war allein.  
Das einzige, das von dem schönen Traum mit Eve übrig geblieben war, das waren die Spuren seiner Lust auf seinem Bauch...


End file.
